Repose
Repose is the 62nd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis The chapter opens with Oz washing his face and looking at himself in the mirror. Gilbert and Alice come in and are surprised that Oz is already awake after all that he's been through. Gilbert is a little disappointed that Oz no longer let Gilbert do anything for Oz, like waking him up. Oz explains that he was too excited about the morning to fall asleep last night, and that he can't help but be happy as today is their day off; something long overdue since the events at Yura's estate. A flashback of the previous day shows that Rufus let Oz, Gilbert and Alice have the day off for his and Sheryl's sake, as he doesn't want Sheryl to see them worn out all the time and also that Oscar will be making a big deal out of their condition later. However, they only get one day and after that, Rufus intends on sending them off to work again. Though Gilbert doesn't entirely understand Barma's actions, Oz just shrugs it off and says that in times when you're meant to have fun, you should have fun, so he and Alice chase after the smell of meat, dragging Gilbert along, at the festival in Reveille. Meanwhile, Rufus and Sheryl are going through the garden, Sheryl wondering if the three have made it to Reveille yet. Rufus says that they most likely have and that the festival will put a stop to the monotony, though Rufus jokes that Oz's inability to be levelheaded is his weakness. Rufus also adds that Break has woken up finally. Sharon storms into Break's room to find him lying on the floor on the other side of his bed. She asks him how he's doing, to which Break replies that he's all better and that he's hungry. Sharon knows that Break's lying and tells him that as he's been asleep for more than a week, he should take things slowly. Break takes this time to ask if Reim's woken up yet. Sharon tells Break that he hasn't but Break doesn't need to worry as Reim's condition is stable. Sharon asks Break why he's sulking in his room like this, to which Break replies that he's embarrassed by using his power at Yura's estate. Sharon sighs and asks Break how long he's been self conscious like this, Break doesn't reply and Sharon says that she didn't notice and that Break isn't as strong as he thinks. Sharon goes on to say that Break belittles the people around him, and that he flaunts his knowledge and perfectionism even though he's neurotic. Break just laughs and says that it can't be helped, and in the long run, Break sees that everything will be alright even if he's a bit of a failure. As Break leans on Sharon, she thinks to herself about how Break doesn't rely on her anymore, as she had to learn about Break's past life from Reim, and that she only knows what's on the outside of Break. Oz drops his crepe while at the festival, which he followed up with telling Gilbert that the Incuse's hand moved while at Yura's estate and that he was going to report it. Gilbert freaks and demands to see the Incuse, arguing with Oz while Alice thinks about how everything seems to be settling back down again. Alice offers to bite Oz's cheek to calm him down, but Oz says that she should do it to Gilbert to calm him down instead, though Gilbert refuses. Oz comments on how the Incuse progressed after Sablier and Yura's estate and so he wonders if now, by using B-Rabbit's power at all, the Incuse will move forward. In a flashback, Oz and Alice are speaking about how Oz can further help Alice. Alice begins to cry, though the tears are "not hers" as she said it, and she says that even if she wants her memories back, she won't be angry if some fragments get lost. Alice continues to say that as her memories seem to be connected to the Tragedy of Sablier, she will continue with the quest for the Seals of Glen Baskerville, but if she feels her memory fragments then those will take up priority instead. Oz tells Gilbert that he worries too much about what Oz does, Oz insists that he's fine after much arguing, but Alice cuts in and says otherwise, that both Oz and Gilbert care about each other in the same ways, worrying about each other in a way that she can't understand, relating it to a game. Oz and Gilbert then start talking about Eliot's death and how they really feel about it, Gilbert saying that he is sad, but Oz saying that although it is sad that at the moment all he can feel is the sense of the loss and Gilbert wishes that they could have talked about it fully. Leo then greets Oz, as Leo has been sitting at a table just behind Oz, Gilbert and Alice the entire time. Leo says that he's glad that both he and Oz could " take the day off to talk" as Oz is without guards and so has wandered aimlessly to him. Leo further states that he has come for Oz. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia *The title, Repose, means period of rest or sleep, which ties to Rufus giving the group their day off. Navigation Category:Manga